House Of Anubis: Mountain Of Thrones
by kaneellison1
Summary: Season 4 of house of Anubis is finally here! With new students, new teachers, a new mystery and all new evil! But in this unusual season, one of the new students is hiding a secret! A DARK SECRET, which could change everything, FOREVER! Who is hiding this secret? You'll have to read and find out! ENJOY! Trust me, the 80 episode story is much better than this summary!
1. Prologue

**House of Anubis s6: Mountain of thrones!**

**Prologue**

2300 BC:

Dear Diary,

The great god Osiris was the king of Egypt, he ruled everything. He had his lovely wife, Isis, and they had their son Horus. But not all was well for him. His evil brother set/Seth, wanted the kingdom to himself so he murdered his brother using a scythe, he attempted then taking over ancient Egypt, but did not know that Horus was next in line for the throne. But Isis, Osiris' wife, was able to almost resurrect Osiris' body and being him back to life. Horus and Seth then were at battle together for a while for the throne, but Horus and his triumph were able to defeat Seth and restore Osiris' body fully back to life. Ever since then, Seth has wanted revenge on anybody in the bloodline if Horus. That is why I had to run away from home, with my father. My mother is dead, Seth had already got to her, along with my sister, and now he's coming for me. Me and my father ran away, I had to pretend that I was a different person, but then my father died, I think you already know how! Now I live in an orphanage, although I am much older than the orphanage thinks. Seth likes to disguise himself in human bodies, to spy on us and eventually murder us. With every kill of my family, he gains more power. Everybody in my family has power, power which I am only just starting to learn to use, before my battle with Seth. The leader of the orphanage thinks that I should go away for a while to focus on school and I agreed as I could stay somewhere that Seth won't expect me to be, an English boarding school. But trust me, it's more than that. The family who first founded the house, have something I need, something important, that is why I am going there. I am part of a very special group of three, I know who they are, but they don't know me. My real name is Aziza - Urbi - Wosret, meaning precious - Princess - Powerful, and rephrased what it really meanings is precious, powerful, princess. I also now have to disguise my face using my power, I may even disguise my gender. If anybody finds out my true identity, I don't even want to think about what could happen. I have an extremely dark past I know! I am not just a regular person, I am a descendant of Horus and a forgotten princess!

**That was the prologue of HOA: Season 4: Mountain Of Thrones! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 1 will be much longer and wont be a diary entry, like the Prologue is! Please comment on what you think.**


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1 - House of meet and greet:**

It was 12:00pm and the children were beginning to arrive at the house. Trudy was already in the kitchen, baking cakes to try to make a good first impression on the new pupils. "La da da da darr, i have been baking the whole day long, for the greedy kids to come along, they better be bleeding grateful!" She said in a happy, singing voice. The first students were arriving. It was two young girls, one with short and dark brown hair, a white top, jeans and earrings. But the other was a taller girl, with medium length blonde hair. "So this is it?" Asked Rosie. "Yes, of course it is, look at it!" Natasha told Rosie. "I know it's so old!" Rosie said. The two girls then slowly walked towards the entrance. Then a young boy rushed out from around the corner and to the front door of the house. "Hi, who are you?" Asked Rosie. "Oh hi, I'm dexter, but you can call me dex!" He said as his eye got caught on Natasha's so called 'beauty'. They all stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, before the door before them swung open with a loud creek. Trudy was standing there. "Oh, I though that somebody were out here!" She said in a happy, high tone. "Wow, you scared the life out of me!" Laughed Natasha. "Oh, well what you waiting for? Come in!" Said Trudy. The three then walked in. "Wow what's that smell?" Asked Rosie. "Let me guess, cakes?" Asked dexter. "And cookies!" Said Trudy. "Oh, YES! Trudy is like, one of the best cooks ever!" Said dexter. "One of?" Asked Trudy. "Who could possibly be better than me?" She asked in a comedic tone, but dexter did not realise that she was serious. He looked to his right swiftly to see her glaring at him. "No one!" He said sarcastically as he lifted his arms up and waved them in the air, as if to cheer. "Wow!" Said Natasha as she wandered into the living area. "Yeah, everything is so old and beautiful in this place!" Said Rosie. "Yes, I know right! It was built over 100 years ago by the very family which helped discover king tutankhamens tomb!" Trudy informed. "Really?" Rosie questioned. "Yeah sure, look here's a picture of them!" Said Trudy as she aggressively ripped the painting off of the silver thread of fate and passed it to Rosie. "Wow, boring!" Said Natasha as she strode by. By now some more students were just arriving. They knocked at the door not realising that it was open. "It's open!" Shouted Trudy. The door was then heard swinging open and the two blabbering voices of best friends. Cassie and Erin then walked in laughing, alongside a young, short, dark haired girl. The all put their suitcases in a huge pile in the living area. "Oh, hi Cassie, Erin and... Who are you?" Asked Trudy to the rest. "I'm Natasha!" Said the dumb blonde. "I'm Rosie!" Said the smart cringy, dark brown haired one. The smaller dark haired girl tapped Cassie's shoulder. "Oh, and this is my cousin, Doris, she doesn't talk much!" Said Cassie. "We'll, nice to see some uh, family love in the house?" Trudy chuckled. But Doris did not say anything as she was way too shy. Meanwhile outside two more students were just arriving, a short young boy, with brown short hair and a medium height boy with short brown hair also, but with a cap over it. They both strode in with their bags full of luggage. "Ooh, I smell cookies!" Said the shorter one as he threw his bag on the floor. "Hey, Casey wait up!" Shouted George, but Casey was already in the living area, making a good first impression. "Hi!" He said. "Hello, nice to meet you!" Said Rosie as she stood up and hugged Casey. "What's your name he asked "Rosie and yours?" She asked. "Casey" he said. George then rushed in with a shy blushing face. "Hi!" He said in his low, manly voice. "Hi!" Said Natasha. "So, who wants cake or cookies?" Asked Trudy. "Cake please!" Said dexter as he carefully picked up a slice of cake. "Cookie please!" Said George as he picked up a cookie. "Cookie please!" Said Natasha. "Give me both now!" Shouted A very greedy Casey. "Uh, excuse me!" Said Trudy. "Sorry, it was just a joke. So who are you?" Asked Casey. "Your housemother, Trudy!" Said trudes in a low unwomanly and angry tone. There was then a loud shout heard outside. "Shut up!" Shouted a young boy with brownish, blonde hair. "No!" Shouted another young boy with a red and green hat on. "Yes!" shouted the taller boy. "Make me!" Said the shorter boy with the hat. "Oh boys, stop messing!" Said a medium height girl, with long brown hair, as she strolled past the two boys with her huge brown suitcase. "Uh hi!" Said the shorter boy instantly falling in love. "What's your names?" Asked the girl. "Bobby" "Marvin" they both said. "What's yours?" Asked Marvin. "Veronica!" Said the girl. "Well, that's a beautiful name!" Said Marvin. "Uh, thank you!" She hesitated. "Why did you hesitate?" Asked bobby. "I didn't!" Said Veronica. "Yes you did! Do you not like your name? Is it a fake name?" Marvin bombarded her with questions. "Well, let's go inside!" She said as she decided to ignore Marvin. "weirdo!" Whispered bobby. "I heard that!" Said Veronica. "Sorry!" Said bobby and Marvin in unison. All three then strolled on in. "Hi!" Said Rosie who was standing at the interior door, already there to Greet them. "Oh hello, what's your name?" Asked Veronica in her sweet Posh, English accent. "I'm Rosie, what's your name?" She asked. "I'm Veronica" she said. "Oh, hey Veronica, and who are theses two clowns?" Asked Rosie, causing Veronica to chuckle. "Oh this is bobby and Marvin!" Said Veronica. There was then a huge knock at the door. "It's open!" shouted Trudy. They heard a extremely loud and aggressive bang on the door. "Ok, whoever is on the other side of that door really seems to be having some trouble!" Said Veronica. "Too right!" Said Marvin. The door then swung open with a loud bang, it hit the other wall as it swung the whole way around. "We'll, you need to get that door fixed!" Said a young brown haired boy who launched in at exhilarating speeds. "Ha ha ha!" They all laughed. "So, this way to the living area!" Said Rosie. "Ok, so who are you?" Asked bobby. "Oh I'm johnothan. "Well, johnothan, I think that you need to get some muscles on those gummy worms in which you call arms!" Said Marvin. Johnothan walked into the front room, embarrassed. "Hi!" said Trudy! "Oh hey, are you the house mother?" Asked Bobby. "Yes!" said Trudy. "Not only a house mother! But the best house mother ever!" Said Cassie. "And cook" said dexter. "Yes, don't forget her cooking. Her beautiful, beautiful cooking!" Said Casey, smiling at her cakes on the kitchen side, counter top.  
>The new students were just getting to know each other. "Hey so, what is your favorite colour?" Asked bobby who was slouching on the couch. "Uh, I'd have to say blue!" Said George. "And you?" Asked bobby to Rosie. "Purple!" Said Rosie. "And well, mine would be pink of course!" Said Natasha, flipping her hair back. "No one asked you!" Shouted a rude Casey. "Alright!" Surrendered a worried Natasha. "Casey?" Asked Veronica. "What?" Asked Casey. "Why are you getting rude to Natasha?" She asked. "Alright, calm down it was just a joke!" Said Casey as he laughed. "Maybe you should all calm down and stop the racket!" Said a tall, ancient, terribly scarey man in a black suit, black shoes and black top hat. "What do you mean racket? There's no noise!" Said Casey to the extremely freaky man. "Excuse me, don't talk to your new caretaker like that!" Said the man. Everyone was just quiet for 20. Seconds, staring at this ridiculous looking man. "Why are your clothes ancient?" Asked Casey. "That's it! Get out and up to my office now!" Shouted the caretaker. "So, I see that you are the new replacement for victor!" Said Trudy. "Yes I am. I have been waiting for this job for 15 years!" He explained. "So your just second best?" Asked Natasha. "I thought victor was bad, well you must be rubbish!" Dexter laughed. "Shut up!" He shouted. "My name is Arthur Cornelious fenwick and I demand full respect and generosity to me!" He said in his deep voice as if he was royalty. "What do you mean generous, sir? What do you want us to give to you?" Asked Rosie with a hilarious, disgusted face. "Just get to your rooms, the lot of you. I will deal with that kid upstairs!" He said, as he went to stroll out. "But we don't know the room arrangements" Said Veronica. "Fine, you and you, together in the closest boys room, downstairs" he said as, he pointed to Dexter and George. "Then you, you and you!" In the farthest boys room downstairs!" Said Arthur as he pointed to bobby, Marvin and johnothan. "You,you and you together in the first girls bedroom upstairs!" He said as he pointed to Rosie, Natasha and Veronica. "And then you three in the last room please!" Said Arthur as the three left walked out with scared faces, Cassie, Erin and Doris. "Don't worry, they'll calm down or at least get bored of making fun out of you after a while!" Chuckled Trudy. Upstairs, Arthur was giving Casey a real telling off. You could just hear the anger in his voice and how loud he was, it was almost as loud as a blue wale who has just won the lottery!<p>

It was 6:30 and the children were just settling in when. "Dinner!" Shouted Trudy. The children came running in like wild chipmunks. "What's for dinner?" Asked George. "My brilliant beef stew, and for dessert, my own spectacular shortbread supreme with cool cream!" Said Trudy. "Yum!" Everyone shouted as they rush to their seat and began stuffing their fat faces. "Wait, we're missing one little brat now aren't we?" Arthur asked from the kitchen. "Oh yes, where is Veronica?" Asked Natasha. "She's not a brat!" Said Rosie. "Oh shut up would you!" Shouted Arthur as he punched the counter top. "Be careful don't get him mad! I think he might have anger problems!" Whispered Trudy. "Ha ha ha!" They all chuckled. "So, well, where is she?" Asked Arthur as he walked into the dining room and stood by the table. "Get your dirty hands away from me please!" Shouted Casey. "Shush!" Said Arthur. "Ew, you smell like rotting wood!" Natasha insulted him. "Lol!" Said Marvin as he held out his fist to fist bump but she just ignored him. "Fine then, leave me hanging!" Said Marvin in a soft voice as he preceded eating his brilliant beef stew. "Wow, Trudy you are a great cook!" Said Rosie. "Thanks!" Said Trudy. "Will any one answer me? Where is the girl?" Asked Arthur. "OMG! I will look for her!" Said Rosie as she walked out of the living area and up the stairs. She strolled towards her bedroom. She then swung Veronica's bedroom door open and found Veronica crying. "Why are you crying Ronnie?" Asked Rosie. "Don't worry about me!" Veronica said, wiping tears from her eyes and standing up, before turning around. "No one else does!" She said as she walked out of the room and down into the dining room, drying her face.

**I hope you enjoyed Episode 1 of Mountain Of Thrones (MOT) Please comment on what you think so far!**


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 02 - house of beginnings:**

"Where have you been?" Asked Trudy, as Veromica strolled back into the dining room. "Uh, in sorry, I was just uh, rehearsing!" She lied. "Rehearsing for what?" Asked Trudy, with a confused face. "Well, Ermmm, she thought. "Your going on britains got talent?" Asked Natasha. "No!" She shouted. "We'll what then?" Asked Casey. She was just standing there frozen thinking. "Uh hello?" Asked bobby. "Are you in there?" Asked Marvin, waving in her face. "Just shut up ok?" She shouted. "Wow!" Gasped everybody, astonished by her rage. "Woah no, calm down. Take deep breaths. Are you ok?" Asked Trudy. "Yeah, uh, I mean yes, I'm fine!" Said Veronica as she sat at the table, next to Casey and Natasha and began to eat. Everyone was silent. "Look" said Veronica, breaking the silence, just as Rosie walked back in. "Look, im sorry the shouting! It's just that I have a lot on my plate at the moment!" Said Veronica, trying to give everybody a friendy smile. "Yeah so do I!" Natasha agreed. "Well, with my, uh" said Natasha. "Your what?" Asked Casey. "My, uh, don't worry about it!" Said Natasha, putting her face into her hands.  
>-LINE BREAK-<br>After dinner everybody sat in the living area and watched tv. "Hahaha, this film is just a classic!" Said George as the whole house laughed. "What you watching?" Asked Trudy from the kitchen, washing dishes. "We're watching, uh, warning light!" Said Marvin. "Woah, isn't that film a bit too scary for children your age?" She asked, rushing in to the living room. "It's for 18's and over!" Said Trudy. "Yes and how old are we?" Asked Natasha, grinning. After working it out she said "well the oldest of us is 18, who is well, of course George, and the youngest is well, Casey who is 13!" Said Natasha. "Wow, right you guys get upstairs now please!" Shouted Arthur as he walked in. "Make us!" Said Casey as he stayed sat, glued to the seat. "I said, GET UP STAIRS!" Shouted Arthur in Casey's ear. "Ok then" said Casey as he got up and glared at Arthur on his way out, but then strolled back in to ask. "Arthur, but my bedroom is downstairs!" He said in a posh accent, making fun out of Arthur. "So get to your room downstairs then!" He shouted. It was then around 10:00pm, and Arthur was getting ready for announcing curfew. "Right, house, it is 10 o'clock you have 0 minutes precisely if I catch you out of bed from this point, well death will be the only option!" He said to scare the children, as he smiled evilly. "And now it will be so quiet that I can hear my spec of dust drop!" He said as he dropped his spec. "I couldn't hear it! Be quieter!" He shouted. "Still can't hear it, would you guys just shush for a moment!" He shouted, dropping his dust, rather than a pin. "Ok, we're bloody silent, just shut up!" Shouted Casey, making the whole house laugh. "Yes, and it's a spec of dust, your obviously not going to hear that no matter what! We don't have super hearing you know!" Said Veronica, also making the hosue laugh. "My grand dads friend does, his names bill!" Said Natasha. "Haha!" Laughed the whole house again. "Shut up and just sleep!" Arthur speeches. In the night an echoe was heard and a loud bang which woke Arthur up. "What's that?" He shouted as he heard loud footsteps, then all went Silent.  
>-LINE BREAK-<br>The next morning Casey woke up. He peered across the room and saw George and Marvin, soundly sleeping so he decided to do something mean. He slowly tip toed across the cold floor. He then grabbed a cup of water, next to his bed and dumped it over Marvin's head. "Wow what are you doing you stupid boy?" Shouted Marvin, immediate jumping up. "Hahaha" Casey laughed. "What was that for?" Marvin asked, before putting his hand over his wet hair. Marvin then began getting angry and shoved Casey across the room. Cassie leapt back towards him and grabbed his hat, before throwing it out of the window and into a pile of mud. "Why do you wear that stupid hat any way you dirty stuck up idiot?" Asked Casey. The room then went silent. "Next time, don't try fighting me, because I really don't want to beat you up!" Said Casey as he walked out slamming the door behind him. "What's for breakfast?" Asked Casey. "Wait and see said trudy. After about 10 minutes Arthur had awoken from his deep sleep. He walked on into the living room. "Have a nice sleep did you, you old man?" Asked Casey, sitting on his chair. "Already, I have only just awoken and already you are being rude!" Said Arthur in an angry morning grumpy tone. "Yes I am being rude what are you gonna do with out pulling a muscle or breaking a hip, you ancient 3000 year old!" Said Casey. "Shut up, for your information, I am exactly 76 years old, that's actually quite young iny books" Said Arthur. After a while, all of the students were in the living area. "Right, breakfast is ready!" Trudy announced. "Yay what is it?" Asked Casey. "My own personal, Trudy's amazing, spectacular and exquisite corn flakes!" Said Trudy as she smiled at the children. "Ew , what?" Asked bobby. Marvin then rushed in to grab some flakes. As everybody was talking, Rosie and Casey were already up in the kitchen, stuffing their faces with the corn flakes. "Wow, slow down!" Said Veronica. "No!" Shouted Rosie. "Yeah you want some, come here and get some!" Shouted Casey. Everybody then ran up and boofed Trudy into the counter top. "Ouch!" She shouted. "Oh sorry!" Said Cassie. "I'm not!" Laughed dexter. "Stop it now!" Shouted Arthur. Everybody then froze silent for 2 minutes , before Casey said "no!" "What did you just say?" Asked Arthur. "I said no!" Shouted Casey in his face as he grabbed his bag and ran out to school, along with everybody else. "So where do we go first?" Asked Rosie. "First we go to assembly, maybe?" Asked bobby. "No first we go and murder that dirty Arthur woman thing and his pet cat" Said Casey. "He has a cat?" Asked Rosie. "Maybe!" Said Casey. "Well, who's the head teacher of this disgraceful school?" Asked Casey. "Uh well,, in the brochure it says 'mr. Sweet' is the head!" Said Veronica. "Wow, this mr sweet sounds hot! It says that he is very athletic, charming and great with the ladies!" Said Natasha. "Yes, it also states that he is 61 years old!" Said Casey. "Ew what, he's definitely not for me!" Shouted Natasha, with a disgusted face. "So, Rosie, I want to learn more about you!" Said Casey. "Like what?" Asked Rosie. "What's your favorite thing to do" Said Casey. Veronica then grabbed rosie and pulled her forward. "Ahh" rosie shouted, as she got let free. "What?" Asked Rosie, staring in Veromicas face. "I just wanted a chat!" Said Veronica, smiling at rosie, trying to be friendly. What?" "You alright mate?" Asked George, walking up behind him. "You so ain't my mate!" Said Casey, walking away. "Fine then!" Said George. "But you can be my friend if you help set me up with Rosie!" Said Casey. "Ew no, she'll never want a guy like you! She'll want a real man like me!" Said George. "Urgh" casey sighed, walking off to Bobby. "So bobby what's your backstory?" Asked Casey. "We'll, I was born in north wales, came down to England and then came to the school here, there's not really much to tell!" Said bobby. "Yeah, good, because your backstory is boring" casey said, yawning, before chuckling. "Yeah, so Veronica, what's your backstory too?" Asked Rosie. "Don't worry? Stick to your own business, and stay out of mine!" Said Veronica in her strange English accent which sounded horribly fake. She then walked off, away from the rest of the students. "Ok, is it just me or does Veronica's so called English accent sound really strange?" Asked Rosie. "No, she's just posh!" Said Casey. They now arrived at the school. "So where do we go?" Asked Cassie. Doris pointed towards the hall. "Really?" Asked Casey. She shrugged, a poor shy Doris who was also 13. All of the students arrived in a small hall with a stage at the back, covered by long beautiful, red curtains. "Ew those curtains are gross!" Said Casey to an old man at the side of the wall, handing out letters. "Uh, I'm mr sweet, your head teacher!" He said. "Oh, hey!" Said Casey, trying to turn his first impression around. "Where do we go now?" Asked Erin. "Uh, just sit here with the rest of your house!" Said mr. Sweet. "Ok!" Said Casey. After a while mr sweet went to the front and began to talk. "Right would everybody just settle down please!" And everybody was quiet straight away. "We'll, why welcome to your new school, are you enjoying it so far?" Asked mr sweet. "Yeah!" Said everybody but the odd few including Casey who shouted "NO!". "Well, these letters which you should all have are you timetables for this week!" Said Eric. "Times tables? We're not preschoolers" Said Casey, with an angry expression. "Now, at the end of the day, we will all meet in here again to discuss some more things such as rules for our school!" Said Eric. "Ew rules, NO!" Shouted Casey. "Uh, you boy please don't be rude!" Said mr sweet in a soft voice, trying not the snap! Every body then went to their first lesson which for anubis house was English. They all then walked into their English classroom and sat down. "Where's the teacher?" Asked Casey staring at an empty seat. "Shut up!" Said Marvin. "Say that again and have a chair launched towards you at very high speeds yeah!" Shouted Casey. "Uh what are you doing?" Asked a young,woman ,strolling in. "Ooh!" Said Casey as he moved his eye brows up and down along with George and dexter who whistled. "So, as you probably know, I am your English teacher, mrs. Girl!" She says. "Miss, are you married?" Asked Dexter. "Well obviously you dim whit, why do you think she is called mrs?" Asked Casey. "Shh" Says dexter. "No!" Said Casey. "Uh can we stop please?" Asked mrs girl. "What is your first name ms?" Asked Marvin. "My first name is barbie!" Said barbie girl. "Ha, barbie girl!" Laughed Casey and Erin. "That's a nice name, I guess" Marvin said."Why thank you! I don't get that a lot!" Said Mrs. "So today you have got a test!" Said barbie. "Urgh" everybody sighed, pulling disgusted faces. "Hut hum, firm sigh in my classroom!" Mrs girl snapped. "No, you don't control me! I do what I like!" Said Casey, standing up. "Get out now you stupid, wretched boy, do you know what, you also have a 1 hour detention for back chatting a teacher too!" Said barbie. "Ooh, scary!" Said Casey, pulling a face. "Don't you dare say that!" Shouted barbie girl. "No!" Shouted Casey. "Get out!" Shouted mrs girl. "But I need to do the test!" Shouted Casey. Later on, during the test, the classroom was silent, without a loud casey. Then, a person was heard whispering into their bag. "Uh who is that?" Asked barbie, looking around the room. A great huge blue light then shot out from under a desk and flew around the room...


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3- House Of Strangeness**

"What is happening?" Asked barbie as she stood up and began to worry. A huge light was then flying around the room like crazy. Everybody then panicked and ran out of the room, scared out of their minds. They all ran into the assembly hall, where a class was busy having a drama assessment. "Ahh!" Everybody, accept barbie ran In screaming. "What was that?" Asked Cassie, clearly very distressed. "Why are you asking me, I didn't do it, how would I know?" Asked Veronica in a very fast, scared voice! Meanwhile in the classroom, barbie girl was chasing the light with a broom. "Ahh do you know what!" She shouted, gritting her teeth, as she held up her hand, the light then flew towards her and disappeared when it hit her body. "Miss what's going on?" Asked mr sweet, poking his head in. "I have no idea!" She said, ticking her hair back behind her ears. "Oh well I hope that you can control your class better when you become a full time teacher!" Said mr sweet, with an angry looking face.  
>-LINE BREAK-<br>Later on, their last lesson was drama, all of the children wandered into the hall. "Hi!" Said a very happy male teacher. "Hi sir what's your name?" Asked Casey as he sat down. "My name is mr coolio" said the teacher who was clearly very excited to teach the lesson! "Mr coolio are you happy?" Asked Casey. "No, this is just my usual mood!" He said as he smiled and laughed. "Ok!" Said Casey slowly as he turned away. "So today we will be having just a short assessment, ok?" Asked mr. Coolio. "Ok!" Said everyone. "URGH, assessments are boring!" Casey moaned. "Shut up!" Shouted mr coolio, staring at a frightened Casey. "Right, so could you all get into small groups of 4?" Asked mr coolio. "Yes!" Said everyone. "Ew fours a dirty number!" Said Veronica, chuckling, thinking her silly joke was actually funny. "What's wrong with four?" Asked Rosie, questioning her joke. "What's with all the questions?" Shouted Veronica, acting strange. "Shush and get into groups of four, please!" Said mr coolio, making them go faster. Then there was three groups of four, first was Casey, Rosie, Veronica and George. The second was Marvin, bobby, johnothan and Natasha. The third was dexter, Cassie, Erin and Doris. "So in your groups of four, you will put together any role play that you would like and perform it the best you can! You have 15 minutes! GO! And remember that you will have to perform these at the end of the lesson!" Said mr. Coolio, before writing it in bold black ink on his small whiteboard. "Ok sir!" Everyone said. After 15 minutes, everybody was ready. First Casey, Rosie, Veronica and George went up and onto the stage. "Ok, so we are going to perform our own play called sexy cow!" Said Casey. "Ok, please perform sexy cow! Take it away!" Said mr coolio, gesturing to the group. "Ok!" Said Rosie. They then performed their silly play about a stuck up pretty girl who falls in love with a troll and they live happily ever after. Mr coolio then gave his feedback. "Good" he said, as he wrote down their mark on a small piece of A4 paper. "Is that all we get?" Asked Casey, very annoyed with me coolio's one word review. "Next group please!" Mr coolio ordered. Then bobby, Marvin, jonothan and Natasha stood up. "Ok, what are you performing?" Asked sir. "Well, we are performing a play that we like to call magic house!" Said bobby. "I'm playing the criminal!" Said Marvin. "I don't care!" Shouted a mean Casey. "And I'm playing the hot wizard!" Said Natasha, dancing around, holding her fake wand. "Wizard?" Asked Veronica. "Yes wizard!" Said Natasha, smiling. They then played their silly role play about a wizard which falls down a well and dies. The group then left the stage. Finally the last group came up; Cassie, Erin, Doris, and dexter. "Play title?" Asked mr coolio, still assessing in his paper. "Our play is called life in a horror movie!" Said Cassie, jumping up and down with excitement, as she ran to find her space. They then played their role play; about a group of three teenagers that get trapped in a horror movie: scream! When all of the plays were over the children had a little discussion whilst sir marked their assessments. They all say talking about things totally off topic. "So I have come to a decision" Mr coolio began to announce. "The first group, Casey's group, has got a level 7u and your target is a level 7 so great work!" Said mr coolio. "Yes!" Shouted Casey's group. "And the second group, Marvin's group, have gotten a level 2u!" Said mr coolio. "Hahahaha!" Casey laughs in Marvin's face. "And now the third group have gotten a 6u!" Said coolio. "Awesome!" They said. "Yay we got the best marks!" Said Veronica, cheering for her group.  
>-LINE BREAK-<br>Back at the house, the children were all In the living room, apart from Veronica. "Omg! Where is that Veronica again?" Asked Rosie. "Omg, I'll just go and check to see where she is, like I did yesterday!" Said Rosie. Rosie then ran upstairs and swung open Veronica's bedroom door just to see all lights dancing around , but no body there. She just felt a breath of wind and the light was gone. She heard a terrible screeching sound and began searching. "Hello? Veronica? Ronnie?" Asked Rosie, before she began freaking out. She then felt another breath of wind and saw a weird blur go by. "Uh Arthur, Trudy I need help!" She cried as she ran away, scared. "What's Wrong?" Trudy called. Rosie then ran down stairs and told Trudy all that happened. "Wow, this is like the thing with the light at school!" Trudy compared. "Yeah, but much scarier!" Said Rosie.  
>-LINE BREAK-<br>The children are all in their bedrooms. "This is so boring!" Said Natasha, picking out her split ends. "Why dont you play dress ups or hair dressers?" Asked Veronica, making fun out of Natasha's love for beauty. "Ooh, yeah!" Said Natasha as she sprinted towards her makeup drawer. Meanwhile In Casey's room... Marvin was in the phone to his girlfriend. "Hello babe!" He says. "Ew who's that?" Asked Casey, trying to get in on the convo. "My girlfriend" says Marvin, trying to get Casey away from him. "What? How can you have a Girlfriend?" Asked Casey as he tried to grab the phone. "Yes, i' fine! Sure I'm having a great time at this new boarding school!" Marvin says down the phone. Casey then grabs the phone "uh, yeah, hi, He's been cheating on you and he hates you" Shouted Casey, breaking up with Marvin's GF, before he hung up and threw the phone on the bed. "Yay!" He cheered and smiled. "Why do that?" Asked Marvin. "Because it's funny!" Said Casey. "No it's not! You just ruined my whole relationship by making up a lie that I cheated on her" Marvin yelled. "Leave me alone, go away!" Said Casey as he walked out of the room himself, once again after being mean to a defenceless Marvin. Casey then walked into the living area, where he saw Rosie, bobby, George, Natasha. Doris and Cassie sitting, gossiping about Veronica. "Seriously, what is up with Veronica?" Asked Cassie, beginning the gossip. "Oh, theres nothing wrong with veronica!" Trudy tried not to join in. "Well then why is she acting so mysterious, like not coming to supper, hiding in her room?" Asked bobby, peering up at trudy, as he layed on the couch. "Yes, and why does she freak out whenever we asked her questions about her past?" Asked Rosie, also laying on the couch. "Well who I think is very mysterious is that new ms. Girl!" Said Trudy, finally cracking and joining in on the gossip. "Why?" Asked Rosie, very intrigued. "Well for starters, who calls their child barbie girl?" Asked Trudy, holding out her arms. "And why did she not freak out and try to escape the classroom earlier when that mad light was flying around? And where did it go?" Trudy questioned. "Well, these are all good questions!" Said Casey, peering into the thin air before him. "Hey, does anyone know where she is yet anyway?" Asked Natasha. "Where who is?" Asked Veronica, strolling in. "Oh, uh, no one!" Rosie reassured. "Yes Ronnie, why don't you sit down?" Asked Trudy, patting the seat. "Why?" Asked Veronica. "Well we were just wondering where you were earlier! There was another strange light in your bedroom!" Trudy informed. "What?" Asked Veronica, with a very worried look on her face. "And before you try to run away, just remember, we're not suspecting you for anything!" Said bobby, as they all gathered around her. "What? What d-d-do you mean st-s-strange l-Li-light?" Asked Veronica as she stuttered in fear. "I don't know, it was just like the one at school!" Said Rosie. "Oh my gosh, that terrifying thing?" Veronica asked, as her eyes widened. "What if it's a ghost or something? And it is haunting me?" Veronica slurred as she began freaking out.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter because there is plenty more to come and by the way, just so you know, the mystery in this season starts of really slow and won't pick up until really far into the story, sorry! Please leave a comment below, whether you are a user or just a guest! Please comment on what you think of the story so far, advice and what you think of my new characters! Thank you!**


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4- House of wierd**

After that feasco, Trudy had to comfort Veronica until dinner time. "Supper everybody!" Trudy called, when all of the children rushed in. "There you go Ronnie, your favorite, sausage casserole!" Trudy grinned, giving Veronica a big plate of it. "So what do I get to stuff down my throat today then?" Asked Casey, strolling in for dinner. "Today we are having my great, sacred sausage, creamy casserole, along with mushy mash and for pudding, also Ronnie's favorite; my amazing apple, palatable pie and catchy custard!" Trudy said, full of excitement. "Thanks Trudy!" Said an upset Veronica, as she stuck her folk in the food. "So I see that you have returned!" Said Erin, staring at Veronica. "Yes, what was up with her?" Asked dexter, chuckling slightly. "You know I have a name!" Veronica said angrily. "Ooh, scarey!" Said dexter as Veronica pulled a daring face at him. "OMG, alright, in sorry!" Dexter surrendered when the creepy eyes really got to him, and he proceeded to eat his evening meal. "So what do you think?" Trudy asked. "It's very good!" Said Rosie, licking it all off of her folk. "It's splendid!" Said Veronica, eating it all with the mouth closed. "I love it, OH YEAH!" Casey screamed as he shoved more and more down his throat. "Ew! Gross!" Said Rosie, pulling a disgusted face. "If you don't mind, I would wrather less bad manors at the dinner table!" Said Veronica, in her creepy english accent. "She's right Casey!" Said Trudy who pulled a weird face towards Casey. "I'm sorry, but, You are just really good at making a first impression trudes! Especially with your delightful cooking skills!" Said Casey. "Thanks!" Trudy's' fave lit up. "So how was you guys' first day at school?" Asked Trudy, interested in the new students. "Oh, well it was ok I guess!" Said Rosie, thinking back "I accidentally dissed the head masters curtains!" Said Casey, with a sad face, before he burst out laughing. "Oh don't worry, mr sweet never gets angry! The most he gets is upset!" Said Trudy as she chuckled. "Ok good! He's not like that Arthur then is he?" Asked Casey. "No!" Said Trudy. "Hut hum!" Coffed Arthur as he strolled on In. "Oh, hi Arthur! How are you?" Asked Trudy, changing the subject. "I'm fine! THANKS!" He says as he raises his voice. "Ok, no need to shout!" Said Rosie. "Yeah! You got your underwear in a twist?" Asked Casey. "Uh, for your information, I don't wear underwear!" Said Arthur as he went in Casey's face. "Get out of my face!" Said Casey, trying ti push his caretaker away. "Make me!" Said Arthur, acting all superior! Casey then stamped on Arthur's toe. "Ouch!" He shouted. "Ooh, careful, don't break his toes!" Shouted Trudy as she pulled Casey's foot off of Arthur's."Who doesn't wear underwear?" Asked bobby with a disgusted face. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that!" Said Arthur, walking backwards. "Yeah, you dirty skank!" Said Natasha, being rude. "How old are you again?" She asked. "76!" Said Arthur, who thought seventy-six was fairly young. "So, you are 76, and you don't wear underwear! That's disgusting!" Said Natasha, glaring at him with a horrified expression. "how?" Asked Arthur who began to get very engaged in this argument. "We'll, no offence but you are a little bit old and, I think that you really should wear underwear, just I case you can't make it to the toilet!" Said Natasha. "What?" He asked. "That's all I'm saying" Said Natasha, ending the argument. "Uh, I just said that I don't like bad manors!" Said veronica as she raised her voice and banged her folk down on the hard, but cheap wooden table. "Oh Veronica, why are you so angry?" Asked Trudy. "I'm not, this is how is always am!" She smiled at Trudy with an evil grin. "Ok!" Said Trudy in an anxious tone. "Well, I am just going to leave this area! Along with you girl!" Shouted Arthur at Natasha. "What have I done?" She asked. "You argued with me in my own house!" Shouted Arthur as he held her tight by the back of her neck and pulled her up the stairs, into his office and locked the door. Meanwhile, in the dining room, Veronica smiled as she watched Natasha being pulled out. "Wow, you new students are causing a lot of drama!" Said Trudy. "Oh I'm sorry!" Said Veronica in her, polite and posh accent. "Oh don't worry about it! It's exciting!" Laughed Trudy as she bounced into the kitchen. It was ten minutes later and everybody had just finished their food. "That was very amazing Trudy!" Said Ronnie. "Thanks!" Said Trudy, delighted to hear that people actually enjoyed her food. "Thank you trudes!" Said dexter. "Safe trudes!" Said Marvin as he handed her his plate. "Don't act cool!" Said Casey, pushing past him. Casey then slammed his completely cleared, almost shining plate into Trudy's hand and shouted. "So, BRING ON DESSERT!" "Uh, Casey, volume down please!" Said Trudy gesturing a down movement. "Oh yeah sorry! Don't want to damage more of Arthur's ancient ear drums!" He whispered as he smiled, grabbed his pudding and walked away. "Meanwhile, up in Arthur's office he was screaming at Natasha. "What have I done wrong?" Asked Natasha. "Arguing in my house!" Shouted Arthur as he went into Natasha's face. "Ew bad breath!" Said Natasha, pushing his face away. "How dare you!" Shouted and aggressive Arthur in a low and vexed tone. "But Casey always argues with you too! And he stamped on your foot!" Shouted Natasha, trying to get Casey in it with her. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Shouted Arthur as loud as a blue whale. "We'll. Casey does!" Shouted Natasha. Everybody was listening to their fight at the bottom of the stairs, like the nosy cows they were. "I don't care about Casey!" Shouted Arthur, banging his fist on the table. "So, he can be rude and I can't, we'll that's not fair is it!" Shouted Natasha, very angered. Do not talk to me like I am a worthless piece of crap!" Screamed Arthur. "Wow I'm suprised he can raise his voice that loud, considering his age and all!" Said Casey at the bottom of the stairs. "Me too! What if he has a heart attack?" Asked Trudy as she chuckled at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you know what? I can do what I want to you! It's my mouth I can say what I want to!" Shouted Natasha as she stood up. "Sit back down!" Shouted Arthur, pointing to the nasty old chair. "No!" Shouted Natasha as she spat in his face and ran out./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Once dinner time was over, all of the children were in their bedrooms getting ready for bed. "So!" Said an excited Natasha who was zipping up her pjs whilst admiring herself in the mirror. "Soooo. Who likes my onesie?" Asked Natasha as she swung herself around, facing Cassie and a still shy Doris. "Wow, that kitten onesie is nice!" Said Cassie. "But I have to admit, my barbie onesie is magnificent!" Said Cassie very enthusiastically . "Don't you think so Doris?" She asked her cousin. But a very shy Doris just shrugged. "Urgh, your no use!" Moaned cassie. She just doesn't want to admit that mine is better!" Said Natasha, stroking hers. "No it isn't! Mine is!" Shouted Cassie. "Why are you shouting?" Asked Erin as she walked in. "Fine, if you want to settle this like the girls we are! Fashion competition! You against me!" Shouted Natasha. "I'm in!" Shouted Cassie. Natasha then stormed out. Doris gave a worried look towards Cassie. "Oh, don't worry! There's no way that SHE is going to beat ME, in this competition. Because I mean, look at me! I'm SO hot, even in pj's!"? Shouted Cassie. Natasha then stormed into the living room, where she saw Rosie and Casey sitting on the sofa, laughing at their phones. Veronica was also in there, sitting alone in the dining room. "What's up Veronica?" Asked Natasha, wandering in. "She's being moody as usual!" Said Casey as he laughed. "Don't be so rude!" Laughed Rosie, who was sitting next to him on the sofa. "Just ignore him!l said Natasha to Veronica. Veronica just ignored all of them as she stared at an apple before her. "Why are you staring at the apple?" Asked Natasha., with a confused look. Veronica still ignored her. "What's so interesting?" Asked Natasha as she furiously shook Veronica's arm. "Oh don't worry about her, she's a wierdow" laughed Casey. "Just ignore them!" Said Rosie. Veronica then leapt up, swung her self around and frowned, more furiously. Her hair then began to glow a dark purple colour as she stormed out...<p>

**Thanks For Reading! I hope you like my new characters! PLEASE COMMENT! Who do you all think Aziza is disguising herself as? Comment your answer! By the way it wont be revealed until later on in the season!**


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5- house of what?**

Veronica's hair then began to glow a dark purple colour as she stormed out. "Woa, what's happening?" Asked Natasha as she followed Veronica out. "Nothing, I don't know!" Said Veronica, as she tried to run up the stairs, but got grabbed by Casey. "Why are you glowing?" Asked Casey as her hair turned back to her normal dark brown colour. "I - don't - know!" Said Veronica as she ran up the stairs, into the bedroom and slammed the door. "What's happening?" Asked Rosie. "I don't know! It's just like what keeps happening, strange lights!" Said Natasha, with a nervous feeling. "I know and it seems to have something to do with Veronica!" Said Casey, biting his lip and stroking his 'beard'. "Do you think that's she's causing this?" Rosie asked the other two. Natasha then gulped and swiftly looked away. "Uh, Natasha? Why are you acting as if you know something?" Asked Casey, trying to turn her back. "I'm not!" Said Natasha in a high, soft voice. "Ok!" Said Rosie as she and Casey both turned round and walked down the stairs. Arthur then came marching down the stairs like a soldier. "Hi Arthur!" Said Natasha, trying to make up. "Shut up, you stupid girl!" Whispered Arthur under his breath. "Look, Arthur? Can we make up, please?" Asked Natasha . "Get to bed!" Arthur whispered in her ear. "All of you!" He shouted, making everybody jump. The clock then struck 10! "It it ten o'clock, you have 0 minutes to get in to bed or else your punishment will be most severe!" Shouted Arthur, very aggressively. "Ahh!" Gasped Casey as Rosie pulled him into the living room, before Arthur noticed. "What are you doing?" Asked Casey, looking at rosie beside her. "Shss!" Whispered Rosie, slapping Casey's' arm. "What?" Asked Casey, wondering what Rosie was doing. "Hide!" Whispered Rosie as she and Casey both leant against the wall. They could then see a shadow approaching. Everybody else was already in their bedrooms, but those two. A creak was then heard as Arthur walked in. "Get to bed!" He said as his face turned into a deep, dark, evil frown. Casey and Rosie then chickened out and legged it to their bedrooms. "See ya!" Shouted Rosie as she ran up the stairs. "Night!" Said Casey, as he slammed his bedroom door and turned around to see Marvin reading a big, pink magazine. Just when he thought that no body was watching him, Casey snatched it. "What is this crap your reading?" Asked Casey as he laughed in hysterics. "I'm not reading anything you would like!" Said Marvin, trying to snatch it back. "Obviously not!" Said Casey, flicking through the pages. "No!" He shouted as he grabbed the magazine back. "Why are you reading an article about justin bieber?" Asked Casey as he sat on his bed and threw the magazine back at marvin. "No I'm not, I was on the other page!" Marvin's' face blushed. "Alright, angry pants" Casey said, laying down. "Yeah, unlike Arthur who wears no pants!" Laughed Marvin, playfully hitting his own knee. "No! Just go to bed!" Casey said, as he thought Marvin's 'joke' was terrible. Casey lent over and picked up his bag. He then pulled out a small laptop and began to open it and start it up. "What are you doing?" Asked Marvin as he peered at Casey's laptop screen. "Don't look! I have private things on here you know!" Said Casey as he twisted round to an angle where a nosy Marvin couldn't see his laptop screen. Marvin stayed sitting up and staring at Casey's laptop. "Stop staring! Go to bed! Now!" Casey snapped, glaring at his roommate. "Shut up and go to bed!" Moaned a very tired Jonothan who was sleeping in the third bed.  
>The next morning Jonathan and Casey were first up, they both got ready for school before proceeding to get some breakfast. "So what's for breakfast today? Full English breakfast?" Asked Casey, rubbing his hands together. "No, but we have toasts!" Said Trudy, just before the toaster popped and Trudy grabbed the crispy bread. "Oh!" Casey sighed, before pulling his chair out. "So how are you?" Asked Jonothan, sitting down. "Why do you care?" Asked Casey, putting on an irritated face. "I don't, I just want to make conversation!" Said jonothan, grabbing a glass of orange juice. "Well then why don't we talk about how much of a wezelface Marvin is?" Asked Casey, laughing. Meanwhile, Veronica was just waking up, to the sound of Natasha screaming. "Woa?whats wrong?" Asked Veronica, shooting out of bed. "My hair!" Shouted Natasha, staring in her mirror with a horrified face. "Urgh, next time you wake me up, at least wake me up about some thing important!" Said Veronica, before she layed back down again.<br>-LINE BREAK-  
>After breakfast, everybody headed off for their second day at school, in one big group. They were walking across the grass having a conversation. "So, Marvin! How did that Bieber article end?" Asked Casey, chuckling. "What?" Asked Rosie, grinning. "It's not true! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Said Marvin to everybody else. "Come on mate! We don't want to hang around with him, all he wants is trouble" Said Jonathan as he pointed towards Casey and pulled Marvin away with him. "Oh really, do you want to say that to my face?" Asked Casey, walking towards him. "NO!" Shouted jonothan as he and Marvin ran off. "Yeah bye! Stupid idiotic boys!" Shouted Casey. "Don't be rude please! And don't ever call me moody again, like you did yesterday thank you very much!" Said a very brave Veronica. "What happened yesterday?" Asked Cassie, joining the convo. "Nothing important!" Said Veronica, smiling. "Alright!" Said Casey as he walked off with Rosie. "So, did you find out what was making your hair glow?" Natasha asked Veronica. "Shh!" Whispered Veronica, grabbing natasha and pulling her away. "Glowing hair? I want that!" Shouted Cassie, flipping her own blonde hair. "yeah because your so ugly!" Said Natasha as she pulled Veronica to have a private chat about it, at the side. "So?" She asked. "Oh, there's no need to worry! It's just an allergic reaction to my hair...growth...formula" Said Veronica, very slowly. "Well, are you worried?" Asked Natasha, grinning. "Eh, not really! I can look after myself!" Said Veronica as she walked into the school building. "So, what's your first lesson?" Asked Erin. "Uh, DT!" Said Cassie, reading from her timetable. "Oh yes, the old; design and technology" said Erin.<br>The children all went to DT. "Welcome class!" Said a very happy mr. Bloodstain. "I am your DT and art teacher!" He said, walking around the classroom, in circles. "Urgh, I hate DT and art, they get my dresses all messy!" Sulked Cassie. "Stop being such a wingie pig" Shouted Casey, being rude as usual. "Uh, language!" Said mr bloodstain. "Sir, are you married?" Asked Casey, smiling. "Yes!" He shouted. "To who?" Asked Natasha, "you don't know her, so let's stop talking about this!" He said, before he changed the subject. "So, today, we are going to test your DT skills, each of you are going to build whatever you like!" Said mr bloodstain, with a very excited face. "Oh yay! I'm building a tiara, or a dress!" Said Cassie. "And I'm building a diamond necklace!" Said Natasha. "I'm building an atom model!" Said Erin, being smart. "You do realise that you are building these out of wood; and a wooden dress May pain you and or your buttocks, and you can't make diamonds using wood!" Said mr bloodstain, with a strange look on his face. "Sir, where did you get the name mr bloodstain?" Asked Jonothan, very interested. "Well, my great, great ancestor, pack man, terribly cut himself open and that is where he got the name bloodstain!" Said mr bloodstain, sarcastically. Barbie girl then walked on in. "Good morning miss girl!" Spoke the class in unison. "Hi guys! Uh, an I talk to you simon in private?" Asked barbie, pointing to Mr bloodstain. "Yes you can!" Said simon bloodstain as he walked out with barbie girl and shut the door. "So what do you think they're talking about?" Asked Natasha, gossiping more. "Maybe they're lovers!" Said Casey, making the whole class laugh. "Haha, soon she might become mrs bloodstain!" Laughed Marvin. "Shut up!" Shouted Casey. "No!" Marvin replied. "Marvin reads playgirl!" Casey laughed. "NO I DONT!" Shouted Marvin. "Well then Why were you reading it, if you don't read it?" Asked Casey. "SHUT UP! NOTHING HAPPENED!" He shouted. Meanwhile in the corridor; "Why do I have to drag him into this! I want it to be us!" Said Simon, who was half way through a convo with Barbie. "Oh bloodstain; JUST DO IT!" Shouted barbie as she walked off angrily...

**I hope that you enjoyed Episode 5! Please comment on what you think, PLEASEEE! Don't forget to come back for the next episode, from now on I will be updating this story EVERY DAY! Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6- House of Maths:**

The children were on there way to their next lesson which was Maths. "Yay, Mathematics! I can't wait!" Screamed Erin. Casey stared at her in disgust. Marvin pushed past them. "Where you going? Idiot?" Asked Casey. "I'm not an idiot! Unlike some!" He replied, coming to a halt. "Um, why are you two shouting in my corridor?" Asked Mr sweet. "Uh!" They both thought, frozen and lost for words. "Would you mind just stepping into my office for a moment?" Mr Sweet tried to be a kind as possible. "Erm, Naa, im good!" Casey went to walk away. "Hut hum.." Mr sweet coughed causing Casey to turn back. They both sighed as they walked into the head masters office and slammed the door. "So what was that all about?" Asked Mr sweet, sitting at his desk with his cup of tea and his single Oreo. "We'll, Casey keeps calling me names and it's really starting to get to me!" Said Marvin being a snitch. "B ; b ; but!" "No buts!" Interrupted Mr sweet. "But sir!" Shouted Casey. "So, why were you calling this boy names for?" Asked Eric, sending evils in Casey's direction. "I didn't!" Lied Casey. "Hut him, don't lie to me! I heard you from in here!" Eric explained. "I'm didn't, I swear!" He said. "Ok, we'll I will just check the cameras later! And if you are lying, then you are in heaps and heaps of trouble!" Eric raised his voice. "Ok, thanks sir!" Said Marvin, heading for the door. "Wait" Mr Sweet halted them again, "I need to just write down your names!" He said. "Marvin!" Said Marvin. "Uh, my name is, uh, Phil!" Said Casey. "Phil? Really? You don't look like a Phil!" Eric replied. "Oh, he's not Phil, he's Casey!" Snitched Marvin, again! "And what is your last name Marvin?" Asked Mr sweet. "Uh; just write Marvin B!" He said. "Why?" Asked Eric. "Because my last name starts with a B and I really don't feel comfortable mentioning my last name In front of people!" He said. "Ok, then!" Said Mr sweet as he wrote down the letter 'B' on his cheap 10p notepad, with paper as thin as 0.000000000001 millimetres!  
>The two then both exited the office, slowly shutting the door behind them. "Snitch!" Casey aggressively hisses. "Actually, I just like to tell the truth!" Marvin smirked, as he walked off to lesson, with Casey behind him. They both walked into their maths lesson late. "Quickly! The maths teacher isn't here yet!" Whispered Rosie as she pointed towards the chair next to her and Casey shoved Marvin out of the way to get it. Marvin then sat next to Doris, who was sitting next to her cousin; Cassie. The maths teacher then wandered in. "Wow!" All of the boys were stunned. "I have a feeling maths could be quite fun this year!" Dexter giggled, under his breath. "Uh, Dexter!" Whispered his girlfriend, Erin. "What?" He asked. The teacher walked in, strutting her stuff like a super model, as she showed off her good looks like a super-dooper model. "Hi, I'm Mrs Grande!" The hot teacher said as she stood straight, with her very tall high heels, pink dress and long beautiful brown hair. "Do you by any chance have a boyfriend?" Asked bobby, gazing at her from across the room. "Actually, I'm married!" Said the American woman. "And as you should already know, I am American!" She confirmed. Veronica was staring at bobby in disgust. "What?" Asked bobby, as Veronica turned back around. "So, for the rest of this year or at least the term, I will be teaching you guys my favourite and probably your most important subject maybe after English which is, Maths!" She said in her cute voice. The boys were still only paying attention to her face! "So, today we are going to start off with a quick baseline test, just to find out where you at, ok?" She questioned. "Ok!" Everybody followed orders, sounding like angels. "So, can you and you, please hand out the test papers for me?" She asked as she gestured towards Rosie and Casey. "Anything for you miss!" Said Casey as he picked up the huge clump of test papers. "So let's just have a quick recap!" She said, whilst the tests were still being handed out. "In this test, there will be questions on column addition subtraction/ division/ multiplication, the grid method, mental maths and word equations! The test will range from a 6U to an 8U" She announced, all within one breath. "Awesome!" Marvin said sarcastically. "So just for a recap. This is how you solve calculations using the column methods" she said as she then explained to the class. "Also there is one question on PI which is quite easy! PI is :3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 but you only have to do it to two decimal places so: 3.14! Ok?" She asked as the class was amazed that their cool new teacher knew PI to fifty decimal places! "Wow, she even makes maths fun!" George grinned. After the teacher blabbed on about that, the children got started with the tests. When Casey peered at his test he came out with "Ahh! How am I supposed to do that?" He blurted out. "Uh, you, young man. Are you ok?" Asked Mrs Grande, wandering across the room towards Casey. "Oh yes Mrs Grande" Casey reassured her. "Good ,so let's be getting on with the test please!" She said. After about forty minutes, the tests where over and marked. "So can I now collect in the test scores please?" She waited for silence. "Right, bobby?" She asked. "I got an B" He said. "Casey?" "A" He called. "Cassie?" "D" "Dexter?" "D" "Doris?" "B" "Erin?" "A*" Erin smiles at her A star. "George?" "B" "Jonothan?" "B" Marvin?" "B" "Natasha?" "B" "Rosie?" "B" Veronica?" "A*" "Oooh!" The whole class gasped that Veronica got the same level as Erin. Erin and Veronica glared at each other. "How many marks each?" Asked George, as him and the whole class wondered who was the champion. "41!" Erin informed, very confident in her answer. Veronica sat back, smirked and said "43!" The whole class then cheered for her. "WOOH!" "Right, hush down!" Said Mrs Grande, waving her arms about. There are some great scores there, but also some bad ones!" She says, peering over to Dexter and Cassie. "Let's hope to improve next lesson!" She says before she let everybody go out for lunch. Erin caught up with Veronica at the lockers. "Hi!" Said Erin, with an enthusiastic tone and facial expression. "Oh hi Erin" veronica replied, "Nice score in the test!" She carried on. "Thanks but, I was thinking; maybe we should be friends or at least maths buddies!" Erin suggested, clearly very interested in maths. "Sure why not!" Veronica agreed. "Uh, you two, well done on the test! Great scores!" Mrs Grande congratulated, as she strolled past the lockers. "What's your names?" She asked, stopping and listening out. "Uh, Erin and Veronica!" They both said in unison, before giggling. "Ok cool, I'll have to remember those names!" Mrs Grande smiled. During lunchtime, the children were about to have their first school lunch as the day before they all ate their own packed lunches.  
>"Where do we go for lunch?" Asked bobby, peering in every direction. "To the cafeteria!" Casey pointed out the obvious. "We'll obviously!" Veronica replied "So, who thinks the maths teacher is hot?" Marvin questioned, tagging along. "Not you because you are dumb and stupid! You worthless snitch!" Casey tried not to swear. "I told you, I'm not dumb nor am I a snitch! I just like to tell the truth!" Marvin exclaimed. "(Cough)#snitch#(cough)!" Immediately escaped from Casey's mouth. "Come on, before the line gets too long!" Rosie dragged them all into the short good food line. When they had finished queuing; Casey had got the slimy stew, Rosie had nothing, she just got cautious cake for pudding and Marvin had gotten the calamitous casu marzu! The three then sat at the table. Rosie and Casey stared at Marvin. "What" he asked as he tried to eat his food, feeling uncomfortable. "Go away!" Casey snapped. "Yes Marvin, we are trying to have a private conversation. "But your not even talking! Awe, you two going out?" Marvin tried to make jokes. "No, but it's better than going out with the troll from under the bridge, AKA your girlfriend!" Casey also made jokes, "oh I'm sorry, your EX girlfriend!" Casey added. "I'm just going to ignore you every time you insult me now!" Marvin gave up. "Ewe, Marvin, your disgusting! How can anyone like casu marzu, it's a disgrace!" Rosie pulled disgusted faces. "It's actually quite nice! Does any one know what it's made from?" Asked Marvin as he stuffed it into his big mouth. "Rotten cheese!" Casey cackled, he stared at Marvin anxiously. "Ewe!" Shouted Marvin as he spat his food out, all over the table. Meanwhile, on the other table. "I can't wait for my next maths lesson!" Bobby was trembling with excitement. "Me either! That teacher is so awesome" George agreed. Veronica then walked by with her food. "Oh, Ronnie? Sit here yeh?" Asked Erin, patting the seat on the right side of her. "Sure!" Veronica strolled to her seat.<br>-LINE BREAK-  
>After lunch, the children's last lesson was English. They had English with Mr Bloodstain. After school the students were walking back to the house, over the big, lonely field of grass. "So Casey, I was thinking!" Rosie began a conversation. "Thinking what?" Casey never gave her a chance. "You know how we tried to hide from Arthur yesterday? Before bed?" She reminded Casey. "Yes?" Casey pulled a confused looking face. "Well, why don't we try it again?" Rosie questioned. "Why?" Casey replied, with more questions. "Because, it would be funny!" Rosie reasoned, slightly chuckling. "Yeah, ok!" Casey was up for it, "We can play pranks on people too!" Casey enthusiastically smirked. "So you in?" Rosie waited for confirmation. "I'm in!" Casey confirmed. Once everybody arrived at the house they all went into the living room. "Where's Trudy?" Asked Natasha, peering around the living area and kitchen. "Out!" Arthur answers the question simply, as he trudged in along with the pupils. "Ewe, go away!" Casey asked for Arthur to leave in a less polite manor. "Where's out?" Dexter questioned, mocking Arthur's answer. "She's gone to find true love! Or so that's what she explained to me..." Arthur informed them, before trudging straight back out again. "True love?" Casey questioned, with a puzzled looking expression. "I want Mrs Grande to be my true love!" Bobby sighed, daydreaming about his favourite teacher. "Shut up! If she's anyone's she mine!" Jonothan argued. "Who?" Arthur snapped, poking his head back into the living room. "Oh, Erm... No one!" He lied.<br>-LINE BREAK-  
>Later Trudy had returned. As she walked through the door; Natasha and Veronica bombarded her. "Trudy? We heard you had a date? Is it true? Is it? Is it? Is it?" Asked Natasha, with the words pouring out of her mouth quicker than she could stop them. "What's he like?" Asked Veronica, in a very high and excited voice. "Yes I did have a date!" Trudy revealed. "But, never again!" She crushed the hopes and dreams of the young teens. "Oh, wasn't he very nice? Was he as grouchy as Arthur? Or worse, he was married?" Askes Veronica, using her wildest imagination. "He wasn't even attractive nor nice! And he made ME pay for HIS dinner! £80 bloody quid!" Trudy began coming out with much stronger words than she was known to have stored in her vocabulary. "Oh, well it's fine! You have us!" Said Natasha, clinging onto Trudy's arm, not letting her go. "WOOHOO!" Trudy sarcastically cheered as Natasha and Veronica escorted her into the living area. "Right, for dinner you will have to have something small and quick!" Trudy told them all. "Ok, I'll just have fish fingers!" Rosie was a quick thinker. At dinner time the children then gobbled up Trudy's fabulous fingers and her carefree chips!<br>After dinner time, which lasted precisely 41 minutes and 52.34 seconds, the children went off to do there own things and in two hours time...  
>"It is 10 o' clock, you have no minutes precisely and if I catch you out of bed, your dead!" Snapped an aggressive, old Arthur, as he trotted about the main hall. Rosie and Casey were hiding in the laundry room as Trudy also went to sleep at 10. They waited for 5 minutes to go by before they began chatting. "I think he's gone!" Whispered Rosie as she poked her head out from behind the cupboard. "Really?" Casey questioned, who was hidden behind a gigantic pile of washing. "Yeah! I'm sure I heard his footsteps trotting up the brown, wooden, dry steps of the amazingly polished staircase" Rosie was in a descriptive mood. "Rosie, what is with all of the adjectives?" Casey giggled whilst tying to act serious. All of a sudden, they both noticed a dark shadow, slowly creeping up on them...<p>

**A/N: Im extremely sorry for the long wait! I hope that you all enjoyed episode/chapter 6 of HOA 'Mountain Of Thrones'. Please comment! Tell me what you are thinking so far of my new characters, teachers, plot lines (Don't worry the plot does get better and it does involve a mystery/quest!). Who do you think is Princess Aziza of Egypt in disguise? I will update as soon as I can! Thank you! :)**


End file.
